How A Cat Marks Its Territory
by Aliz Dormouse
Summary: After EVA leaves him to his slumber in the abandoned building- Naked Snake encounters an unexpected ambush from a familiar foe... yaoi is in this, dudes.


**Disclaimer: This story is posted on .com because I posted it there originally. THIS WAS NOT STOLEN! D: this contains yaoi. hehe. Tell me if you want anything continued after reading..

The night was at its darkest and at its most silenced. It was after EVA left when (Naked) Snake fell soundly asleep as his light snoring barely disturbed the peaceful winds.

Beneath his sleep, Snake felt uneasy and lustful about this strange woman. Just having the thought of her amongst his mind made his body stir. But something about EVA wasn't right. She seemed a little too interested in Snake and a little too kind. Snake could never trust anyone-especially a mysterious, tempting woman who unzips her shirt in front of a man. A woman who does this might as well be a whore. Despite his every thought about EVA, Snake murmured gibberish from his dreams of strange things that almost seemed to be real.

_Snake saw himself, only younger, in some kind of mirror image that was throwing a fist forward to who he stared at. Snake was flipped over to the ground by this peculiar doppelganger and he gazed dazedly up into the strange man's face. His eyes were serious and blue, just like his. A smirk crinkled into the doppelganger's face as he burned his glare into his victim's eyes. Somehow, Snake couldn't bear to look at this copy of him-it strangely pained him to. The other man was away from Snake after a moment, and the second Snake barely opened his eyes, the click of a readied gun froze him still, but he turned his head to look anyway. The doppelganger was pointing a gun in Snake's direction. Still. No emotion. Finger right on the trigger. Snake shook with no fear, but with confusion.__  
__"M-My S-…"_

Before the words could escape his lips, Snake heard the hallucinated gunshot and felt the pain in his chest billowing into an agonizing cloud. Back into reality, Snake shot up from the metal bed and trembled. He panicked and shakily checked to make sure he wasn't wounded. The man realized he was not injured and he soothed himself. His rigid hands fixed his olive-drab shirt and turned off his heavy radio. Snake tore the ear piece from his ear and he mumbled to himself as he shifted his position to the side of the bed. Once his feet touched the floor with a dainty thud, Snake wiped the sweat from his forehead and fell silent. He twitched a little and paused. Footsteps. Very faint footsteps came around the ruined building (where Sokolov was once held captive). Though, the footsteps weren't very careful and cautious-they were almost clumsy. In fact, within the footsteps were the jingles of **spurs**. The sound of the spurs caused Snake set a hand on his fancy little gun that EVA lent him. He readily gripped the handle of the gun and kept very still.

It's that Ocelot punk from earlier, I'll bet. He thought to himself, simpering at the image of the sassy boy.

The footsteps were off the grassy ground and now on the rotting floorboards of the building ruins. Some kind of grumbling came from the other room when the footsteps ceased for a while. Snake's brows came together to give him an impatient look, but he knew he had to stay hidden. The footsteps began to come closer and closer, and so did the irritated maunders and mutters. After all this hesitation, snake finally made up his mind, pulled the gun out into his hands, and quietly rushed over to the wall beside the door. He pressed his back to the cold bricks as much as he could, and he made no movement. His eyes focused on the side of him as he waited for his attacker to enter. Nervous beads of sweat trickled from the man's skin as the same footsteps came to a halt at the door, which a faint chuckle followed.

The sound of the metal door creaking open sent chills down Snake's spine. There was a long silence once the door was ajar, and then commenced the spurred, booted footsteps yet again. A whirring noise went through Snake's reddened ears. Revolvers. Nobody but Major Ocelot used that type of gun, but snake wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet. As the thoughts ran through his mind, Snake spotted the back of his ambusher. The two things that caught Snake's attention was a red beret, and short, blonde hair. That and the way the young man prideful spun his revolvers made Snake know that this spetzsnaz boy was Major Ocelot.

"…he isn't here…" the young man whispered to himself, still twirling one gun as he put the other one away.

Ocelot sheathed his other gun and started to search the room, but didn't turn to where Snake masked in the shadows. Looking into the window, the moonlight hit Ocelot's pale face, illuminating his bright, blue eyes. He almost took the appearance of an angel.

"…Couldn't have gotten out of the window…it isn't shattered…" The boy sneered, quickly ducking to look under the bed, only to find dust and emptiness. His frown regained as so did his irked groans. Snake smirked at how the ignorant boy couldn't even find a man in the dark.

_Heh. What a punk-ass._ The man shook his head.

"DAMN IT! I know he's in here somewhere-I didn't see him leave either…just that bitch." Ocelot lifted his hat and scratched his head distraughtly.

Snake saw an opening when Ocelot stood chafing his head, and so he took it. The man swiftly rushed behind the spetsnaz and put him in a choke hold with his gun to the boy's temples. Ocelot gasped once he was taken defenseless, and then he snarled.

"Tch. I knew you were hiding," he coughed, " you're…pretty good!"

Snake grinned, but still held Ocelot in the same position.

"Not bad yourself, but try to be quieter when you're sneaking around. Those spurs are kind of noticeable."

Ocelot attempted to look down at his boots, but failed. He then realized the cold, metal barrel jabbing into his cranium. Snake's arm constricted the young man's throat, and the man pulled his arm towards him, causing Ocelot to gag.

"What are you here for?" the CIA man hissed with fiery breath. Ocelot chuckled dryly.

"You let me go first."

"Nice try, but remember that I could blow your brains out at an instant!"

Ocelot mischievously grinned and rubbed his backside against Snake's groins.

_What is he doing? Is he really that bad at defending himself?_ Snake pondered, not noticing what the boy had done.

"I'm here for two things…" Ocelot bit his bottom lip, and then released it. The rough man holding him took his arm from around Ocelot's neck and shoved him forward.

_I feel violated…_ Snake concluded in his mind.

"Keep talking." Snake pointed his gun at the arcane young man under Volgin's command-which is _why_ he pointed the gun.

Ocelot searched for his hat that fell off when he stumbled. He found it and returned it to its original position. He made his usually "pretty good" gesture and leered. Noticing the gun pointed at his face, he dropped his stance and became serious.

"First reason…I was investigating on who that blonde woman was."

"You clearly said 'he' in your words while you spoke to yourself earlier."

Ocelot waved a witty finger. "That was _after_ I knew she left. I saw you snooping around before you got here, too."

"And let me guess-I'm the other reason you're here?"

"Bingo-and let me tell you that you're not very smart to set me free like that."

Snake's face contorted at Ocelot's words, and then the angel-faced boy whipped out the revolver from his front holster, pulled back the hammer with a thumb, and pointed the gun towards Snake.

"So, you've just come to kill me then?" Snake raised an eyebrow. Ocelot cocked his head back and grinned. He began to walk towards rugged Naked Snake.

"Well…that's not all what I have in mind…"

As he came to a stop in front of Snake, who lowered his gun, he took the revolver and planted the barrel on Snake's crotch. Snake cringed as one of his eyes twitched.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" Ocelot licked one of his canines. Snake simpered.

"Nah, you're out of bullets, kid."

"Wh-What?"

Snake knocked Ocelot from under his feet with a swift kick through the ankles. The young man collapsed to the ground as the revolver slipped from his hand and the scarlet hat drifted a feet away from his head. Ocelot groaned in both pain and defeat. Somberly he rolled his head to the side to see Snake's olive boots. Snake was crouching beside him.

"What are you really here for? Usually if you wanted to kill me, you'd have your little lackies securing the area."

Ocelot snickered at Snake's demanding interrogation. He lifted an arm and held it to Snake's bristly face. The crimson glove felt acrylic against Snake's skin, and he wondered why that hand was placed upon his cheek. The young man's hand delicately rubbed Snake's face and then cupped the rough man's chin.

"You're mine…you filthy mutt-and don't you forget that!"

"Huh?"

Ocelot let his arm drop to the floor, and then his nasty chuckled ripped through his lips. Snake sat quietly, unsure of what the boy meant.

_He's still young…he doesn't know what he's talking about. 'Probably tired._

Blue eyes watched Ocelot rise slowly from where he was. Snake shook his head and sighed.

"Damn kids."

A hand shot out and clasped onto Snake's arm. Fingers dug into his thick flesh like claws and made him throw his view to the spetsnaz boy in front of him. Ocelot yanked on the CIA man's arm.

"I don't think you heard me right." The young man spat fire as his other hand started to claw in-between snake's legs.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Snake yelled, trying to get away, but Ocelot's grip was pretty strong. The young man's blue eyes locked into Snake's.

"YOU…ARE…MINE."

"Wh-…"

Snake was tackled to the ground with Ocelot on top of him, pinning down. His hand moved from Snake's arm and to his jacket collar. Ocelot's other hand remained groping at his victim's groin.

"Ah…Ah..AHHH! STOP!" Snake screamed out, trying to struggle free.

The young man wouldn't stop what seemed to be pleasuring him.

"I have to mark my territory, so you just be a good boy and keep still."

Ocelot took out a knife from its sheath, and brought it to Snake's neck. The cold steel pierced Snake's skin before the blade could. The young man smiled at his victim's fear and dug the tip of the knife into Snake's fleshy neck. He drew the cut in the shape of an "A" and then pulled it out once he was done. The cut was abyssal and blood crept from the wound. Ocelot let his tongue graze his mark and lick up the crimson life.

"You're fucking insane!"

As he gleamed sinisterly, Ocelot pulled out a handkerchief from a pocket, wiped the blood from his mouth, and then tied the rag around Snake's injured neck. The rugged man panted heavily.

"A bit small, but enough to leave a scar." The young man leaned down to where his face met Snake's.

Snake glowered at the young man. Ocelot smiled wryly and almost purred.

"I don't want you dying on me…"

Snake felt Ocelot's weight on top of him and warmth from the young man's body cover him. Unfortunately, Ocelot's occupied hand did not leave its place, but it did momentarily pause its actions. He stared at his victim's weary eyes as his lips almost touched his. Snake groaned when Ocelot painfully clutched his manhood-moving his fingers as he violated him.

"Aren't you going to throw me off-or are you afraid that I'll pull your balls off with me?" The spetzsnaz boy smiled.

Snake scowled and tried throwing Ocelot off, but, indeed, the boy's grip was like a strong clasp. The man yelped quietly and grumbled frustratingly as he was pushed back down to the dusty, wooden floor.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Snake finally questioned.

Ocelot was quiet and hesitated, but then grinned sinisterly.

"I want to torment you before I kill you-"

"If you wanted to kill me, you would've been wise to have killed me awhile back!"

"Wh-Sh-shut up!"

"Huh. Do your worst to me. I've suffered through a lot of shit before."

Ocelot beamed. "Are you sure-you don't think I can torture your pathetic being?"

"Aren't you a little…young?"

"Young enough for you, old man." The angel-boy muttered to himself.

"Wait-what?"

"What's your name?" Ocelot cut off.

"I can't tell you. You'll tell all your buddies and get me in some deep shit."

"..and if I tell you mine?"

Snake was still for a few minutes. "What's the benefit?"

Ocelot chuckled as he rose off of Snake. "You get to know me better-ask your little buddies about me."

"Again, what's the benefit?"

"At least give me a codename." Ocelot paced around Snake, who stood up slowly.

"Snake."

The young man sneered and nodded his head. "Snake…I'll remember that."

Snake grabbed his gun and rested it back in the holster. He looked up at Ocelot, who was scanning his prey up and down, pinching his own chin. The young man dashed towards Snake, collided into him, and pinned him onto a wall. As he pressed his body up against Snake's, Ocelot sighed in content and grasped the rough man's jacket. He came close to wrapping his lips around Snake's, but instead he whispered:

"Don't trust that woman…she's probably up to no good."

After warning Snake about EVA, Ocelot gently caressed Snake's prickly face.

"Don't you forget me…Snake."

The young man released Snake from his pinning and timidly dashed out of the building. The CIA man scratched his chin and stood garbled, unsure of what to think of this. Shaking his head, he turned back to the metal bed and lay upon it. He let his mind wander as his eyes zoned out into the ceiling, soon causing him to drift back asleep.


End file.
